Oil and gas wells may be completed by drilling a borehole in the earth and subsequently lining the borehole with a steel casing. In many applications, one or more sections of casing and one or more liners are used to complete the well. After the well has been drilled to a first depth, for example, a first section of casing may be lowered into the wellbore and hung from the surface. Cement is then injected into the annulus between the outer surface of the casing and the borehole. After drilling the well to a second designated depth, a liner is run into the well. The liner may then be fixed to the casing by using a liner hanger.